


A Bite to Remember

by Darmys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Alpha, Come Inflation, M/M, Mating Bites, Messy Bottom Alpha Dean, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, One Night Stands, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darmys/pseuds/Darmys
Summary: Alphas can't mate Alphas, everyone knows this, or do they?





	A Bite to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haikuhamster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikuhamster/gifts).



> I love you Luke, this one is for you. Based on all of our chats about MessyBottomAlphaDean.
> 
> * * *

Cas gasps as Dean grinds down on his knot, drawing yet another orgasm from the alpha. His eyes almost close in bliss until he notices Dean smirking. Growling, Cas flips them, pinning Dean under him while he thrusts his cock the small amount Dean's clenching rim will allow.

Cas gets his arms under Dean and pulls him up, sitting Dean in his lap, on his engorged knot, gravity sinking him down. Cas rears up on to his knees and, arms holding Dean tightly to him, shuffles forward until Dean rests between his chest and the padded headrest of the bed they're not leaving any time soon.

With Dean now fully supported, Cas uses every bit of added leverage he can find to thrust upward, fucking the larger man as much as he can while locked in place.

Cas' knot swells even larger as another orgasm rips through him. His fifth? Sixth? Cas doesn't know. One hand moves up Dean's back to his shoulder, pulling him down as Cas thrusts upward, his other hand sliding around Dean's sweaty skin to grip Dean's own hardening cock. 

Cas grins. He has some tricks of his own. Dean's belly bulges, inflated by both Cas’ cock and his come, and as Cas rocks his knot back and forth inside Dean, his seed starts escaping from Dean's loosening rim. As Cas pulls Dean closer and closer to his fourth orgasm, his rim clutches at Cas' knot, too slick and worked open to tie them together anymore.

As Cas' distended knot slides free of Dean, a deluge of come pours from his gaping hole before Cas plugs him full again.

Dean's rim pulsing around Cas' knot as it moves in and out of his body drives Cas to distraction and he rears up, pushing Dean's cock through his encircling hand, spreading his grip around Dean's rapidly inflating knot. Dean's head falls to the side, exposing his scent gland to Cas' elongating mating teeth. Cas knows it won't take, but he bites down for all he's worth, not caring in this instance that alphas can't mate alphas.

His mouth is flooded with the nectar of Dean's gland as he floods Dean's body with his semen and Dean coats their chests with his own.

Cas sucks deeply, his tongue working around his fangs, lapping at the small amount of copper blood as he draws mouthful after mouthful of nectar from Dean's bulging gland.

He turns his head, fangs deep in Dean's gland. Dean has his head tilted, mirroring Cas' own. Cas lays his head further to the side, letting Dean access his own gland.

Only alphas bite, they don't get bitten, but Cas can't deny Dean. And why should he after Dean exposed his throat to Cas. It takes a some wiggling for Dean to reach Cas' gland since Cas refuses to unclamp his jaw from where he suckles at Dean's neck.

He can feel Dean's hot breath over his shoulder and throat. He tilts a little bit more, feels Dean's fangs puncture his gland, and something snaps.

Cas can feel his still throbbing knot gliding in and out of his swollen rim, his fingers tightening as they massage his knot, encouraging another spurt of come up through his cock to land in a hot splash on his belly. His stomachs sliding against each other, sweat, come and lube squelching. His thighs trembling where they rest atop his legs wet with their combined juices. The nectar of his mating gland filling his mouth.

Dean can no longer tell where his body ends and Castiel's begins. He feels everything, including the wonderment of Cas' mind as he... As Cas feels the wonderment in Dean's mind as he realizes they have done the impossible. 

Two Alphas mated, two bodies, two heart, two minds as one in this singular moment.

Slowly, Dean pulls away from Cas' gland. Cas blinks his eyes as he comes back to his own mind, Dean's teeth still at his throat, draining the last fluid from Cas' gland before he too lets go.

"I didn't know," Dean says, licking the nectar from his lips.

Cas crashes his own lips to Dean's, chasing the taste of himself there. It's the same as he'd tasted when he'd tasted himself as Dean. "I don't think anyone does."

Dean nods, lowering his eyes shyly. "I was told when, _if_ , I ever bestowed a mating bite that I'd form a bond, that I'd know what my mate was feeling. Not that I'd feel what you feel, know what you know." His voice drifts off as he becomes aware that he's not feeling what Cas feels anymore.

Oh he knows what Cas is feeling. Love for Dean, amazement at their bond, puzzled by it, just the same as Dean, but he knows that he's not feeling Cas' feelings anymore. Just knows what they are.

"Since we released the mating bite," Cas says, thinking out loud the same thought Dean is having.

Is Cas reading his mind still? Or is he just so in tune with Dean now, that he knows what he's thinking?

"Just in tune, I think," Cas answers him.

"Did I say that out loud?" Dean isn't sure, but Cas is nodding yes, and Dean knows he's not lying.

"I think because we both bit, we both formed the mating bond," Cas says.

Dean's back slides down the padded leather, sinking his rim down over Cas' still formed knot. They both moan at the separate feelings this creates in them.

Dean pulls his hands from Cas' back, resting them on his shoulders while he gets his feet under him, then uses his arms as much as his legs to stand.

Cas groans as Dean's slack rim pulls off of his diminishing knot. Then, as Dean's cock comes level with his face, Cas grabs his hips, pushing Dean back against the wall so Cas can lick him clean.

They need to talk, yes, he knows this, so does Dean. But Cas also needs to clean his precious, marvelous mate. He slips one hand down Dean's leg, from his hip to his knee, lifting until he can get his shoulder under it and support Dean while Cas' tongue goes to work.

Later, hours and hours after they first fell into bed together, Dean props a hand under his chin and looks down at Cas. "This wasn't what I expected to happen when we left the bar."

"Hmm, me either," Cas says, not worried by Dean's statement. He can feel the contentment of his new mate in the back of his alpha-hind-mind.

"Guess we should properly introduce ourselves huh?"


End file.
